Unmoored – Extended Scene
by Moira Starsong
Summary: Expanding the scenes where Moira and Fili get busy in my fic Unmoored. Started with just one, now I'm adding more chapters as I continue to write Unmoored. Total and complete smut. Parts of this won't make much sense if you haven't read the story. Fili/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**Unmoored – Chapter 11, "Outside Mirkwood", Extended Scene**

Expanding the scene where Moira and Fili get busy in Chapter 11 of my fic Unmoored. Total smut. The beginning part won't make much sense if you haven't read Unmoored. This is the first time I've written a smut-fic so hopefully the rest is good. I'd love to get reviews so I know if I did the scene justice or not.

~000~

When the Company had reached Mirkwood and turned Beorn's ponies loose, it was only and hour or so before dark. On Gandalf's advice (before he galloped off again doing whatever wizard business it is that wizards do), they decided that it would be safer to attempt to cross the forest during the daytime. So camp was made, much to relief of everyone. No one was looking forward to entering the Woodland Realm, but doubly so at night. Thorin assigned Fili first watch and Moira last watch, an obvious attempt to keep them apart. So when Bofur shook her awake, she automatically reached for her sword, thinking they were under attack.

"No, lass, nothing's wrong. Shh, don't wake Thorin."

"Wha?" Moira was still not quite awake. "Then why are you up? It's Fili's watch."

"Not anymore." Bofur grinned at her mischievously. "I took it for him."

Moira thought she was catching on. "And?"

"And Ori is taking the last watch for you. Kili has middle watch, so he won't tell." Bofur was grinning. _Oh boy. Thorin has his work cut out for him._

Moira looked around the camp and saw that Fili was nowhere in sight. "Does that mean …." her question drifted off.

"Yup. He's back there," Bofur jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "a good distance away." At that he winked, and Moira cursed herself for not being able to control the blush that crept over her face. She was Viking, Godsdammit. Vikings shouldn't blush. She looked up at the sky, noting that the moon was quite high. It was already late.

"Sorry I took so long to wake you lass, but I had to make sure Thorin was asleep for this to work." She nodded mutely. The whole Company knew about the king-in-exile's insomnia.

"Bofur, why are you doing this? Defying Thorin?"

"I guess I've always been a romantic at heart, lass."

 _Oh sweet Gods of Asgard, this is a terrible, terrible idea._

"Bofur?"

"Yes, lass?"

"Do you think Fili and I really have a chance?" Moira's voice was soft. When she saw the confused look on the kindly Dwarf's face, she clarified. "With him being a prince, I mean." She didn't say more. Bofur was a miner from a lower-class Dwarven family who had joined the Company as much to seek his fortune as out of loyalty to Thorin. She knew he understood her concerns. He smiled softly and patted her shoulder.

"Like I said, I've always been a romantic. And I can see the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him. I'd have to be blind not to."

Moira nodded, and then, slowly, the rational part of her mind protesting, stood up and rolled her bedroll up. Facing down Azog had made everything so real, made her realize how close to death she was. Death may not be the end of her existence, but it would mean the end of being in Middle-Earth, and of any chance of ever being with Fili. After the escape on the eagles and still having to run, AGAIN, she had finally given in to what she wanted. To Fili. Now the whole Company knew. She should be more embarrassed about that, but somehow, she wasn't. Thorin was trying to keep them apart, and apparently the rest of the Company was conspiring to keep them together. Or, at least Bofur, Kili, and Ori.

Suddenly she was nervous. She looked down at herself. Her clothes were dirty and there was a tear was a on the left side of her tunic that she had not had time to repair yet. She ran her fingers through her dark hair, finding it was a tangled mess. _Dammit, I should have kept cutting it._ None of that had mattered last night, but last night hadn't been planned.

"Bofur, do I look okay?"

He chuckled. "You look ravishing, darling, and I'm sure Fili will agree."

She lifted her arms. "Do I smell?" She asked worriedly. Her clothes hadn't been washed in weeks. Then again, neither had any of the other members of the Company.

 _This is stupid. I already slept with him._ Moira thought to herself, but she couldn't help it.

Bofur full out laughed now. "Yer fine, lassie. Yer beautiful, ya clothes are fine, you smell better than a rose, and he won't care about yer hair. Well, he might care about the hair, but I'm sure he'll brush and braid it for ya." He winked at her again. "Lass, _go to him."_

She wasn't sure if she could manage to say anything, so she just nodded. She belted her sword around her waist (just in case), and carried her bedroll under her arm. She left her pack in camp, and trudged into the blackness beyond, heading in the direction Bofur had indicated. After she had gone a good distance, the light of the camp fire retreating behind her, she began to regret not taking a torch with her. The moon was full, thankfully, and Mani's light gave her enough illumination to know where to put her feet without tripping. She glanced up at the moon's face and sent up a silent prayer of thanks. She came to some scrubby bushes (there were no trees this close to the cursed forest that were not a part of Mirkwood), and walked carefully past them. They wanted privacy, but not to be too close to that accursed forest. She found a little clearing, surrounded on three sides by scraggly shrub-like bushes almost as tall as her. Several of them were Fili's height.

Fili. Fili was in the middle of the clearing, where he had set up his bedroll and some extra blankets – _where did he get extra blankets?_ – next to an unusually large rock, which he had set a few candles on top of to burn. He didn't see her at first, giving Moira a moment to admire him. The moonlight made his golden hair gleam a creamy color, like warm butter. Gods she loved his beautiful hair. He was fussing over the bedding right now, trying to fluff the blankets up and make them soft enough, she assumed. The action remind Moira of Bilbo, and the thought caused a laugh to raise in her throat. The noise caught his attention, and he turned to look at her, his unbelievable blue eyes lighting up at seeing her.

"Hi." was all she could say.

He grinned at her, a smile wider and brighter than usual, an expression of pure joy at seeing her there. "Good evening, fair maiden."

Moira was at war with herself. The rational part of her was yelling at her for her foolishness, the part that was still Viking told her to throw him down and take him right there, the part that feared being hurt again wanted to bolt and run far, far, away, and the girlish part, the part that Fili awakened in her so easily, that made her feel young and almost carefree again, was just afraid of disappointing him. The internal battle led to her just standing there awkwardly, bedroll tucked under her arm, chewing her lip in nervousness.

Fili noticed, and he made his way over to her slowly. Moira didn't bolt, like she would have once. He took her free hand gently in his and raised it to his lips, his sparkling blue eyes never leaving hers. "Thank you for coming," He murmured earnestly, just before placing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. _Oh, Odin help me, I want this. I want him._

She didn't fight him when he stretched upwards to kiss her, long and slow, his tongue darting between her lips teasingly and then retreating. She made up her mind and kissed him back, bending over a little to make it easier, and dropping the bedroll to fling both of her arms around his neck as she did so. He chuckled into her mouth at that, continuing to kiss her.

When he finally pulled away, she was breathless. His eyes were dancing, and she smiled down at him. "I needed that." She whispered.

"You'll get far more tonight," he promised her, bending down to pick up her bedroll for her. Placing his hand on her elbow, he guided her to the makeshift bed he had made behind a large rock. They wanted privacy, but not to be too close to that accursed forest. He opened her bedroll and laid it down on top of the other blankets he had brought. There were a few candles burning on the top of the rock that would serve as their headboard tonight, but with the full moon the clearing was more than illuminated anyway. Moira unbuckled her belt, dropping the sword beside their camp bed, and took off her leather boots.

Before she could change her mind, she sat down on the bed and pulled Fili along with her. She drew him into another searing kiss, and moved to lay down, but was surprised when he pulled away, shaking his head. Still holding her hand, he was grinning wickedly as he placed his back against the rock and pulled her into his lap, her legs flung across him in a position reminiscent of riding side-saddle.

"Last night was far too fast," He murmured into her ear, biting her earlobe. "Tonight, I want to go slow," he moved his mouth to the spot below her ear, kissing there gently, "savor every moment." He nipped her neck suddenly, drawing a yelp from Moira and making her squirm in his lap. He chuckled, the rumbling sound making a heat spread between her legs. He kissed her again, one large hand on the small of her back, the other caressing her legs through her leggings, running up and down slowly. His lips worked on hers, his short beard scratching her face wonderfully, while his hands left trails of fire all over her body. Moira was grasping Fili's neck as she kissed him back passionately, holding his full lips to hers as their tongues battled for dominance.

Eventually Fili's hands went to her gray tunic. She lifted her arms to help him, and he slipped it off of her easily, leaving her in the form-fitting green bodice she wore beneath. The laces at the front were already partially undone, revealing some of the cleavage beneath, and his eyes took it all in greedily. He started to kiss his way down her neck, nipping, licking, and sucking as he went. Everything he did to her ripped moans from her lips and caused her to squirm in his lap, rubbing her ass against his growing hardness. His lips were so warm, putting off that signature dwarven heat; his beard scratched and prickled her over-sensitive flesh deliciously; those magnificent braided mustache braids tickling and the cool beads cooling her skin. When he finally got to the laces of her bodice, he planted a kiss between her cleavage, tongue darting out to lick the spot, and then veered back up. When Moira mewled in disappointment, he just chuckled again and continued with his torturous journey.

His hands were holding her around the waist now, and Moira had noticed his breath hitch when she squirmed. If he was gonna torture her, she would do the same to him. When he got up to her collarbone and ran his tongue along it, she gasped and buried her hands in his golden hair, pulling slightly as she squirmed a little harder than she had to. He growled, and bit down again, sucking hard this time, wanting to mark her as his. "F-Fili," The moan that came from her was so wanton, so full of need, that Fili couldn't help but groan in response. He claimed her lips again, hungrily this time, insistently. Her lips parted instantly for him, and he eagerly took the invitation, slipping his tongue inside to explore her mouth. As her tongue met his, her hands left his hair and slid down his neck to slide under his coat. She wanted to touch his skin, but was frustrated to find layer after layer of clothes.

"Fili," she pleaded, tugging at his fur coat, "too many layers!"

He laughed at her, a throaty chuckle. "My, my, somebody's eager!"

She glared at him. "You've been teasing me for _months_ , what do you expect?"

"You could've given in sooner."

She glared for a moment, before resorting to pleading. "Please, Fili. I need to _see_ you."  
He chuckled again. "When you put it like that, how can I refuse?" He easily picked her up, both hands holding either side of her buttocks for a moment as he moved her to be the one with her back against the rock. Rolling onto his knees, he hovered over her for a moment, placing another kiss on her mouth, nibbling her lower lip for a moment, before he drew back. A small pile of weapons started to grow next to the bed, since they were stashed everywhere in his clothing. Moira looked at the pile in amusement. She thought she counted five daggers, plus the two throwing axes from his boots, and he was still pulling them out! Plus his twin swords, with lay on the side of their makeshift bed.

"Do you really need so many weapons? You're a one-Dwarf walking arsenal." He chuckled, seemingly pleased by that statement.

"You know, if I hadn't already slept with you, I might think you were over-compensating for something."

He slapped her leg with one of his fingerless leather gloves, frowning a mock-frown at her and trying to look serious, but his eyes were sparkling. Still on his knees, his smoldering blue eyes on hers, he started to strip, tortuously slow. The large fur coat was first thing to go. Under that was his large tunic, which needed to cover the chain-mail and wool shirt under it. Finally, a thin white linen undershirt was removed, and he crouched in front of her bare chested, one hand on his belt buckle. Moira couldn't help the moan the came from her as her eyes raked over his form. He was glorious. His startling blue eyes never left hers, and they were darkening with lust. His golden locks were tousled, his braids somewhat messy, surrounding his strong jaw like a halo. His mustache braids swayed slightly as his full lips curved into an incredibly sexy smirk at her moan, watching her eyes rake over his bare chest. He was stockily built, wide and well-muscled. They tensed and rippled under his skin with his every movement. His muscled chest was dusted with curly blonde chest hair, and a trail of golden fur led from his navel to his trousers, where the large bulge betrayed how turned on he was. When her eyes darted back up to his face, his smirk widened, and he lifted one eyebrow at her, clearly saying, _Like what you see?_ Oh, she did. She really did.

"Praise Mahal," Moira breathed, one of her hands having unconsciously gone to her bodice, playing with the laces. "He really did make you Dwarves superior in every way."

He preened at the praise.

"Are you _posing_?"

"You're the one who moaned just from me taking off my shirt."

She didn't have a response for that, so she just snapped, "Get over here."

He complied, dropping to all fours and _crawling_ up her body with feline grace, his eyes burning into hers, every inch the predator. _Oh, Gods help me, he knows EXACTLY what he is doing to me._ He slid all the way up her body to hover above her for a moment, his blonde hair falling over his bare shoulders and tickling her face, before capturing her lips with his. The kiss was hard, desperate, passionate, burning her with his heat as his tongue clashed against hers. Moira wrapped her arms around him as Fili placed one of his knees between her legs, and she gladly opened for him. With a groan he settled himself between her still-clothed thighs, his large hands going to gently knead her breasts through her bodice. Moira moaned, arcing herself into his hands, as he gently rubbed circles through the cloth. He pinched one of the nipples, making her gasp.

" _Gods_ , Fili," she moaned into his mouth. Moira was holding Fili to her, her hands running along all the strong, defined muscled of his back, coming back around to the front to caress his abdomen and chest. When Fili's mouth left hers to suck on her neck again, she trembled and clutched to his large biceps for dear life, gasping his name. All of his weight was on top of her, and from his position between her legs he ground himself into her core. Moira could feel his arousal and writhed against it desperately, wishing that their pants had already been removed. But Fili seemed to have his own ideas. He slowly kissed, licked, sucked and nipped his way downwards again, tortuously slow. His golden blonde hair trailed after him, tickling the flushed flesh he had just spent so much time torturing into over-sensitivity.

When Fili had reached her bodice, he smirked up at her, the expression alone causing heat to pool in her core, before grasping one of the laces in _his teeth_ and jerking his head to the side savagely, ripping the laces free. The fleshy globes of her breasts spilled free from their confines, and Fili wasted no time in lavishing them with attention. He alternated between the barest butterfly kisses and tiny flicks of his pink tongue, to savagely attacking with lips and tongue and teeth, so that just as her body became used to one type of touch, he changed it up.

Moira gripped the blankets beneath her as Fili descended on her breasts, sucking, nipping, kissing one, while his other hand rolled the opposite nipple between his thumb and index fingers. The little peaks were already hard, and the callouses on his fingers from decades of training with and handling swords only stoked her flame higher. Through lidded eyes Moira watched Fili devour her, moaning and gasping. She wasn't sure when her hands had moved from her blankets to his hair, but they were fisted in his glorious mane now.

"Fili, I want to touch you!" She managed to gasp out somehow. She pulled him back up to her by his hair, and he greedily claimed her lips, almost roughly. Her hands left his hair to caress his face, his neck, running down the glorious curves of his muscled chest, around to his back to grip his shoulders. He was practically _burning_ with heat. If he'd been human, he would have been dying of a deadly fever, surely.

He propped himself up on one elbow as he continued to kiss her. His other large, warm hand slipped downwards to caress between her legs, and even with her leggings still between them, she bucked. He chuckled lowly, undoing the laces one-handed expertly, slipping inside her smallclothes with zero effort. His kiss slowed to a lazy pace as he teased her, stroking the small nest of dark curls that graced her public bone before sliding one thick digit down the crook where her leg met her torso, and then back up again, _so close_ to her heat, but refusing to touch her where she wanted it until she begged.

"Fili, _please,_ " she gasped into his mouth, far sooner than he had expected. He grinned triumphantly and moved his hand to where she was craving his touch. She rose to meet him, and when his fingers skimmed her folds, they both shuddered simultaneously.

"Mahal, you're _soaking,_ " he groaned into her neck. He wet his fingers with her juices, and lazily, slowly, he circled his thumb around her nub, savoring the feeling of her arcing her body against his. He teasingly slid his fingers up and down her folds again, relishing every gasp and moan that fell from her lips. He slipped a thick finger inside her, leaning to kiss her neck as he slowly pumped the finger in and out of her. He added another finger, bending them slightly to search for that little bundle of nerves within her. Moira gasped and shuddered, feeling herself stretch around him. The heat within her was building to unbearable levels. Fili added a third finger, his thumb caressing her clit as he slid in and out of her core. He continued to kiss and nibble all along her neck as he did so, and his long hair trailing along Moira's body as he moved tickled in a deliciously arousing way. He kissed his way downward, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and sucking as his fingers continued to fuck her. To his delight she started to moan his name, and the moans became louder and her eyes were squeezed shut now as the waves of pleasure built to a crescendo.

"That's it, lass," Fili whispered hoarsely when he started to feel her walls contract around him around him as speed up the pace, "Come for me, love." The lust in his voice was the final straw, and something within Moira swelled and snapped, the waves of pleasure taking her as Fili continued to thrust his thick digits in and out of her as her body shuddered and heaved, his burning blue eyes taking in every detail of her face as her orgasm took her, her cheeks flushed, eyes closed, lids fluttering, lips parted and swollen from kissing, moans of ecstasy ripping from those dark pink lips. While she was still riding the little after-shocks of pleasure, her brain hazy, he lent down to take her lips in a passionate kiss.

When he pulled away she was still breathless. Her eyes were open now, the dark chocolate orbs gazing up at him, looking dazed. She gulped, as if trying to learn how to breath again. "That was amazing," she smiled up at him. _Neither of us is even completely naked yet ..._

"I hope you're not too tired yet." he nipped at her neck. "I have so much more planned for tonight."

"Oh, we _better not_ be done!" she laughed, her hands going to his belt and unbuckling it, drawing it out and tossing it aside. Fili made quick work of her leggings, tugging the pants and smallclothes down her legs as she lifted her hips to help him, and they were added to the growing pile of clothes, so that now she was completely naked before him. He took a moment to admire her. The night before had been hurried, since it had been in Beorn's house. With 12 other sleeping Dwarves, a Hobbit, and wizard nearby that they had been fearful of waking, neither of them had fully disrobed their first time together. But this time, they would fully see each other, and take their time. Fili ran a hand down her taut belly, taking in every inch of her with his eyes, his fingers running down the tight muscle of her thighs as she shivered at his touch. _Mahal, she's perfect._

Moira sat up to kiss Fili as her hands went to cup his length from outside his leather trousers. He groaned into her mouth and bucked into her hand as she rubbed him. She smiled. It was nice to know she could affect him as much as he did her. She pulled his lower lip into her mouth as she kissed him, sucking it playfully, as both hands went to the laces of his trousers. She pulled the laces out, and his manhood sprang free. She looked down and her eyes widened a little. Even though she had already slept with him, and knew he was quite large, she was surprised to actually _see_ the size of him, his girth much wider than average. Fili chuckled at her expression, and she shivered. _Gods, just his voice turns me on so much!_ She wrapped her hand around his manhood, looking into his smoldering eyes, and began to pump him, wanting to give him the same pleasure he had just given her. His blue eyes glazed. She licked her lips, watching his face. _Fuck, he's hot._ She delighted in the feeling of him jerking into her palm, his hips bucking against her, his body begging for more. She picked up the tempo, but just as his breathing was starting to get ragged, he pulled away from her.

"No, not yet," Fili was struggling to get his breathing under control. Moira just looked at him, confused, afraid she had done something wrong. He must have seen it in her eyes, because he answered her question without her needing to ask it.

"I want to finish inside you, not in your hand," He leaned in to kiss her again and she eagerly met his questing lips. "And I've yet to taste you, lass," he purred. A soft moan escaped her as she realized what he wanted to do to her, and Fili growled in response. He took the lead, pushing her insistently back to the blankets, smiling down mischievously. Once again he went so slowly Moira thought she'd go mad from anticipation. He kissed and licked and caressed his way down her body, his hair trailing after him. Moira knew it couldn't really have been that long, but it felt like hours before he finally reached the apex of her thighs. By the time he did, she was panting, her entire body quivering, aching for him. Fili loved it, seeing her completely in his power like this. He blew on her sex, causing a gasp to fall from her lips and her hips to jerk upwards. He placed a strong hand on her hip, pinning her down easily. A whine was ripped from Moira's throat. She was desperate for contact.

"Fili, please!"

He chuckled lowly, his sapphire eyes smoldering. "Patience, love, patience,"

Moira propped herself up on her elbows to gaze down at him. Still keeping her hips pinned with one hand, he smirked wickedly at her, before lowing his mouth to her core and sweeping his tongue up her swollen folds, lapping at the evidence of her arousal. Moira didn't recognize the mewling sound that came from her throat as Fili licked her, but she _did_ feel his grin against her sex, his eyes never leaving hers. Fili's talented tongue came up to swirl around her clit, before sweeping back down her folds again. Moira was seeing stars, not aware of anything in the world but Fili's hands and mouth on her body. When she didn't think she could take any more teasing, Fili finally closed his luscious full lips around her nubbin, sucking hard, running his teeth gently over the bundle of nerves, while his hand ran up and down his cock.

Moira's hands were soon buried in his hair again, tugging gently as Fili pleasured her, and himself, and it was driving him close to the edge. Fili released the hand that had been pining her hip down, so that he could slip two fingers inside her core, as he sucked at her clit, listening to her breathy moans, while still pumping himself. He crooked his fingers again as he slowly pumped them in and out of her, in time with the strokes on his manhood, as his tongue swirled her clit, slashing across the sensitive bud, then around it.

"Y-yes, oh F-Fili, that's it," she moaned, breathlessly. He felt her body shuddering and redoubled his efforts. Moira was in ecstasy. Fili _really_ knew what he was doing. Every touch of his fingers, lips, and tongue just drove her heat higher, and reduced her body to a quivering, moaning mess. Those beautiful, magnificent mustache braids were only heightening the experience in a way she had not thought possible. With his face buried in her sex, his beard pleasantly scratching the sensitive flesh of her thighs, the braids just added to the sensations, tickling where her legs met her body, the metal beads cooling her heated skin. When he started to hum, the vibration was the last straw, and she finally came undone, screaming his name this time, her hands tightening in his hair almost painfully as her body bucked against his fingers and mouth. Not that he minded.

Moira was panting from the force of her orgasm, watching him with her beautiful brown eyes lidded and dazed. It pleased Fili immensely to know he had been the one to do that to her. As she rode the after-shocks, Fili planted butterfly kisses on the taut muscle of her stomach. Her fingers finally loosened in his hair, dropping to his chin, and drawing him gently up to her face. When she started to lick herself off of his beard, Fili thought he'd explode right there. _"Mahal,"_ he groaned, and she giggled.

He kissed her then, slipping his tongue between her parted lips to plunder her mouth, letting her fully taste herself as he positioned himself between her legs. He rubbed the head of his cock to her sopping wet folds, pulling back from the kiss to watch her face as he slowly dragged his manhood along her core. "Tell me what you want," he whispered, staring down into her pleasure-drugged face.

"You, Fili, I want you." She arched into him, trying to draw him to her, but Fili held her down again, rubbing the head of his weeping cock against her clit and watching her shudder. Mahal, he wanted to take her. But not just yet. He wanted to hear her say it first. He wanted her to beg for him.

"Say it." he ground out. "More specific."

"Take me, Fili. I want you to fuck me!"

"Beg." His voice was commanding, and it made Moira even wetter.

Under any other circumstances, she might have been too proud, but right now, she didn't hesitate. "Please, Fili, please, _please_ fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

"At your service," He growled, and he sheathed himself inside her heat in one smooth motion. He didn't give her any time to adjust, grabbing her hips and starting a punishing pace right away, fucking her hard and fast, just as she had asked. After months of teasing and hours of foreplay, she was more than ready. She wrapped her legs around his hips, locking them and pressing one of her heels into the small of his back, encouraging him to fuck her harder. Her hands were clutching his shoulders desperately, clinging to him with everything she had.

"Mahal, you are _so tight,_ " he gasped, throwing his head back.

"Fili, yes, Gods, Fili, fuck me," she murmured as he slid steadily in and out of her. Fili moved one of his hands to her apex, the place where they were joined, stroking her clit in time with his thrusts. In almost no time at all, Fili could feel her body start to tense around him, and her words changed to breathy, strangled-sounding moans. He bent to capture one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking hard, running his teeth along the pert peak, as he continued to thrust deep inside her. When her orgasm overtook her, it was all Fili could do not to topple over that cliff with her. He moved back up to kiss her, and she bit his neck instead, which proved his undoing. Fili had meant to hold on longer, but with her walls clamping around his manhood, and now her teeth and tongue along his pulse, he couldn't take it any longer. He slammed into her, holding her hips still as he roared his release, and shuddering, collapsed on top of her, his head buried in the crook of her neck. She stroked his hair, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, and Fili could swear he could _hear_ the smirk in her voice. Well, he supposed she had earned it. That was when Fili realized that although she was fully unclothed, he was still wearing his trousers.

They lay like that for some time, his softened manhood still inside her, her fingers running through his hair as he nuzzled her neck. Neither of them spoke in anything other than contented sighs. At some point, he realized she seemed to be having trouble breathing from his heavy weight on top of her. He (somewhat regretfully) slipped out of her, kissing her collarbone as he did so, and settled beside her, taking a moment to finally kick off his pants entirely. Moira immediately snuggled into his side when he lay down, and Fili wrapped his strong arm around her. He was grateful, actually. A part of him had been afraid that as soon as she had taken her pleasure, her fear of love would return and she would run back to camp. He was glad she wanted to still be near him, even after he had satisfied her so thoroughly.

Moira peppered soft kisses across his chest in a slow, lazy way. The sensation, along with her cooler-than-a-Dwarf's body temperature pressed against him, started to relight the fire of his forge, although if she had only lain with human males, Fili was certain she believed the night to be over. When Moira kissed him again, her mouth was gentle, but his desire rising again had him responding hungrily, his hand sweeping down her back, stroking her skin, to finally squeeze her pert buttock. Fili pressed her to him, and when she felt his hardness, she gasped in surprise. "Fili, are you … ? Already?" Oh, Mahal, how he loved that little gasp, and the look of awe that suddenly dawned on her face. He grinned wolfishly, and captured her lips again. It was time to teach his little human Ranger just what Dwarven stamina meant.

~000~


	2. Chapter 21: Laketown Extended Scenes

**Chapter 21: Left in Laketown Extended Scene**

~000~

The following party was raucous and most of the Dwarves really got into it. Particularly Bofur, who soon ended up singing and dancing on top of one of the tables. Moira had lost count of how many pints of ale he had drank. But Moira had only one thought. She barely touched her fish stew. As soon as she could, she caught Fili's eye from across the room, and gave him her best come-hither look, before turning and heading up the stairs to the private rooms that the Master had provided. She didn't look back to see if he followed, but when she was halfway up the stairs and heard a pair of loud Dwarvish boots taking the steps two at a time, she smirked to herself. Soon she was in her room, and she heard someone enter behind her and close the door.

Moira turned, and Fili was leaning against the door, arms crossed and smirking at her. He still had his golden hair bound back into the tight Viking braid she had given him, which gave her an unobscured view of his strong features. Over the poorly-fitting human clothing from Bard, he was now wearing pieces of metal armor that had been given to the Company by the Master, which clearly came from the Laketown guards. Two pauldrons covered his shoulders, connected in front and back by a leather strap and buckle. Despite the worn nature of the hard-spun clothes beneath the armor, he looked magnificent. He leaned causally against the door, the flat of one foot braced against it. His brilliant blue eyes were scanning her body, looking her up and down.

"So, I guess you're not hungry." she tried to sound causal even as the way he was looking at her was filling her mind with all sorts of naughty images.

He growled deep in his throat. "Not for anything they're serving downstairs."

Damn, he was a silver-tongued devil, wasn't he. His eyes still locked on hers, he very slowly, methodically, reached out and turned the lock on the door. _Click._ Moira's stomach fluttered madly. "We have an actual bed tonight," Fili stated. He pushed himself from the door now, using the foot that had been braced on it. He stalked towards her slowly, purposefully. His eyes blazed as he continued."And tomorrow we may be facing a dragon."

"Are you giving me the last-night-on-earth speech?" She teased him playfully.

"Perhaps." He was almost upon her now. "Maybe I just thought I was being smooth."

Moira smiled down at him. "You were. It was _very_ sexy."

"Good." Fili stretched upwards then, and Moira met his questing lips eagerly, eyes fluttering shut. One of his large hands landed on her hip, pulling her possessively closer. Her hands landed on his hard chest. She could feel the heat radiating from his body through his clothes as their tongues tangled in their dance. His kiss was hard, desperate, instead of gentle like how he usually started. He kissed her like he was trying to devour her, like he was starving and she was the first bit of food he'd seen in weeks. The hand on her hip slid around her waist and downwards, cupping her backside and giving it a squeeze. Moira moaned into his mouth. He broke away for just a moment, nibbling her bottom lip as he did so, drawing another moan from her. "I've been wanting to do that _all day,_ " He breathed. "Ever since we escaped those damned Elves." He nipped at her neck, drawing a gasp, and then set to soothing the mark he had left with kisses. Her hands were clinging to his neck as she swayed slightly from the force of his attentions.

This whole affair was stupid, Moira knew. Everyday she was falling more in love with him. If she couldn't save him, it would absolutely crush her. Even if she did manage to keep him alive, after the battle he would have a responsibility to carry on the Line of Durin. Meaning he'd have to marry some Darrowdam from a noble family. Letting herself fall for a prince was _beyond_ stupid. There was no way they would have a happy ending here. But her heart had always had a mind of its own, and it never learned its fucking lesson, it seemed. So Moira figured she might as well enjoy the ride while she could.

Her hand slid around his neck, and she pulled hard at the thick braid she had given him, and he hissed in response, his eyes darkening. "Bed. Now." he commanded.

Moira giggled, and she couldn't resist teasing him. "Oh, we aren't going to take our time?" She pouted, throwing his words from a few nights ago back at him. "Savor every moment?"

"There will be plenty of time for that later." He kissed her again, hungrily, his tongue ravaging her mouth, making Moira's entire body quiver with anticipation. As he kissed her, he pushed her forward, backing her towards the bed, until the backs of her knees hit the mattress and she was falling backwards into its soft embrace. Then Fili was climbing on top of her, sliding his large hot hands under the ill-fitting dress as he did so, gliding up her thighs. His blue eyes were dark and stormy as he growled out: "I'm going to take you every which way, and then take you again."

 _Oh Gods yes._ All Moira could do was moan in response as he claimed her lips again while his fingers sought out her center. She gasped his name into his mouth, and all thought fled from her as his thick digits brushed aside her smallclothes and swirled around her hole. Fili pulled his mouth from hers and began to lick her ear.

"Oh, Mahal, you're practically ready for me _right now_ ," Fili purred into her ear. "Are you always this wet, or is it just for me?"

"It's you, Fili," Moira gasped, bucking against his hand. "You turn me on so much!"

"Good." he growled, and the feralness of the sound made Moira shudder as his mouth closed around the shell of her ear, teeth nipping almost painfully. Fili's fingers plunged into her, and she couldn't keep herself from crying out. "I'm going to fuck you into next week." He promised in a throaty, husky voice. Fili's mouth moved to the crook of her neck, biting down roughly as his fingers set a fast and steady pace within her core.

"Yes, _please!_ " Moira pressed herself down onto his hand desperately, fucking herself on two of his thick digits. Her hands went to his back, and she fumbled to undo the buckle holding on the metal shoulder-guards. When it came apart she tossed them aside, and his mouth descended on hers again, his tongue spearing into her mouth, as his fingers were doing the same between her thighs. His free hand went to her breast, fondling her roughly through the suddenly unbearably heavy fabric of the dress, and Moira wiggled and mewled in response. The sound elicited a growl from Fili. His hand came up to the top collar of the dress and, not bothering to undo the buttons, he _ripped_ downwards. The dress came apart from neck to waist, parting to reveal her breasts. Moira heard the buttons _pinging_ off to distant parts of the room, even as her vision clouded with stars from the rough pawing she was receiving from Fili's calloused hands.

"H-Hey," Moira managed to pant out. "I was going to return that dress to Sigrid!"

Fili shrugged. "I'll buy her a nicer one with the gold in Erebor."

He savagely attacked the now-exposed breasts, his mouth sucking and biting the delicate flesh, and Moira completely forgot her objections as his hot mouth enveloped the almost painfully hard point, his tongue swirling around it, bringing more gasps and moans from her.

"I've been holding myself back since the river," he nipped at her pink nipple, causing another loud moan to fall from her lips. "I need you _now_ ," his voice was hoarse with desire.

"Gods, Fili, yes," Her hands went to the sash serving as a belt, and she struggled to untie it, as Fili had clamped his mouth onto her other nipple and showed no sign of letting go. He was suckling her as if he was a babe, and Moira writhed under his weight. Once the sash/belt was off of him, she hauled him back up to her mouth again, once again using the thick braid on the back of his head for leverage. When his face came to hover above hers again, his pupils were so dilated she could barely see the blue of his eyes. He growled again and bit her lips, and when she gasped in response he plundered her mouth with his tongue again. Through it all he continued to fuck her with his fingers, and he added a third now, making her cry out. Moira pushed the over-sized brown coat off of his shoulders, and he finally pulled his fingers from her heat in order to shrug off the offending garment. He pulled the underlying tunic off as well, so now he was bare-chested, wearing only his trousers and boots.

Moira barely had time to admire the sight of his well-muscled chest before his mouth was crashing on hers again. He hauled her to her feet, never breaking the heated kiss.

"F-Fili," she moaned his name into his mouth, and Fili savored the feeling of her body trembling against him. He pushed the sleeves of the dress off of her shoulders and down to her waist. She deftly wiggled out of it, and it pooled around her feet, leaving her wearing only her linen smallclothes, which had grown increasingly wet as the result of their activities. Fili gripped her by the hip and pulled her to him, plastering her nearly-naked body to his, letting her feel the hard length in his pants. Her hands went to his chest, she braced herself against his hard muscle as she felt nearly dizzy as she shamelessly rubbed herself against his body.

She leaned down to kiss him, but instead he raised his right hand to her mouth, two of his fingers still coated in her slickness. He spread that sweet oil over her bottom lip, and to his surprise, Moira eagerly sucked the thick digits into her mouth. She set to sucking her own juices from his fingers, her delicate tongue swirling around the end of each finger teasingly, her eyes locked on his blazing blue ones as she did so. _"Mahal,"_ he groaned as she continued to suckle his fingers. The warm wetness of her mouth was driving him crazy, and even though it was just his hand she was ministering to, it sent fire to another part of his body that he would dearly love to see her dark pink lips wrapped around.

His wish was granted. After a few more moments of the sweet torture, she pulled the fingers from her mouth with the sound of a small _pop!_ "Fili," her voice was a breathy whisper. "I want to suck your cock." Fili nodded dumbly, not sure if he could possibly say anything coherent at this point. She grinned wickedly then, dropping to her knees in front of him. For a moment she fondled him through the rough-spun fabric of his pants, and Fili couldn't control the way his body buckled into her, begging for more contact. When she finally drew his manhood from his trousers, pushing his smallclothes down with the breeches, the head of his cock was already weeping. She gave him one last smirk before she leaned forward, darting out her tongue to swipe the slit, lapping up the precum that betrayed his excitement.

Fili heard a keening sound, and it took him a moment to realize it had come from him. She smirked again, before taking the head in her mouth and beginning to suck. His hands found their way to her hair, and Fili concentrated on not shoving himself fully into her mouth as he revealed in the sensation. One of her hands gripped his cock tightly at the base, and she slowly let the head of his manhood slip out of her mouth, swirling her magnificent tongue around the head of his cock before enveloping it again in the wet heat of her mouth. Fili watched her at first, fascinated to see so much of his manhood disappear into her mouth, and then reappear, slick with her saliva, before she took it again. She couldn't take the entire shaft into her mouth, in fact she probably managed only about half, but with her other hand tightly gripping the base of his cock, it didn't matter. Soon Fili was lost, throwing his head back, eyes shut, moaning her name repeatedly as one hand gripped her shoulder tightly, and the other gently caressed the braids he had given her only hours before.

"Yes, lass, that's it. Just like that, Moira," Fili felt his entire body strung as taut as a bowstring, and he knew he was close to his release. When he began to feel her voice vibrating around his cock, he looked down in surprise, and found that her unoccupied hand had slipped between her legs. She was rubbing herself vigorously through her smallclothes as she sucked him off, and he could _feel_ her moans as she neared her own completion. The sensation, combined with the sight of her below him, finding undid him.

"Oh Mahal, yes!" Against his will Fili's other hand gripped her hair and his hips bucked forward as he came, burying himself deeper in her mouth as his body shuddered and emptied him of seed. Moira gagged slightly, but took it all, swallowing his release dutifully. As he came down, panting, Fili realized what he had done. A little guiltily, he released her hair and pulled his softening cock from her mouth. But she looked up at him with a pleased smile, not seeming to mind too much. A little of his seed had overflowed from the corner of her mouth and ran down her chin.

Fili pulled her up to him, wiping at the white fluid at the corner of her mouth with his thumb, smiling as he did so, before kissing her passionately. "That was amazing, lass," He breathed. "Did you finish yourself?"

"No, not yet."

Fili nodded and started to lower himself to his own knees in front of her, but Moira pulled away from him, shaking her head. She wiggled out of the smallclothes, and then turned away, walking to the edge of the bed and planting her hands flat on mattress. She spread her legs wide so that he was greeted with an intoxicating view of her quivering womanhood, sopping wet and waiting for him to fill it. She smirked over her shoulder at him. "I want you to take me from behind." Fili groaned, running his hand down her back as the fingers of his other hand came to grasp his manhood tightly, beginning to slowly pump himself back to hardness. His hand glided over her, mapping her curves, to squeeze the firm roundness of her behind, and he slipped his fingers between her cheeks, brushing the puckered hole there momentarily before he dipped further downwards, to graze her soaking wet folds. She shuddered at his touch, but her bewitching dark eyes never left his.

"Mahal, you are a treasure," Fili marveled at her total lack of shame. In her heated gaze there was no evidence of the nervousness about her body that so many of the lasses he had bedded displayed. _How did I get so lucky?_ He thought to himself. But instead he asked her "Are you ready?" his throat nearly closing up in the force of his anticipation.

She nodded at him, and Fili stepped closer to her, still grasping the base of his cock in one hand as he spread her folds with the fingers of the other. Part of him wanted to tease her, to make her beg for him as he had that night outside of Mirkwood, but Fili didn't think he could take that right now. Instead he slowly bought the head of his thick cock to her entrance, and he watched her face carefully as he slid inside. Her eyes squeezed shut at the intrusion, and at the same time a moan ripped from her throat, and Fili struggled to keep from increasing to a breakneck pace right away. Instead he slid slowly out and back in, giving her time to adjust to his girth. He continued like this for several strokes, going a little deeper each time, until a breathless " _Please_ ," fell from her swollen, well-kissed lips.

Fili knew he was smirking as he carefully increased the pace, because she was pushing back against him insistently. And _oh Mahal,_ the tightness of her fitting around him, the coolness of her human skin under his hands, the breathy way she gasped his name out as he angled himself carefully to find that secret place inside her. He reached around with one hand to cup her breast. They were not overly large, but not small either. They fit perfectly into his hands, as if they had been made to do so. She moaned with he cupped her, and he felt the nipple harden beneath his fingers. He twirled the nub in his fingertips are he pumped into her, and soon the gentleness of his thrusts was gone, replaced by the primal need of an animal at rut.

"Moira," he was moaning her name now, and the breathless sound of it shot fire straight to her groin. "My Moira. _Mine_. All mine." He was punctuating each word with a savage thrust deep into her core, holding her hips tightly with one hand to control the depth of the penetration, not letting her buck back against him as her body was desperate to do.

"Y-yes, Fili, I'm yours, all yours!" she responded, making Fili growl and fuck her harder. His head dropped to rest against her shoulder blade as he continued to pump into her. His large hand was still fondling her breast, and when he suddenly pinched and twisted the nipple harshly, she cried out loudly. "FILI! Oh yes, _again_ , harder, _fuck me!_ " He sped up now, biting and sucking on her neck, as he continued to roughly abuse her nipple, drawing moans and gasps from her that lit him on fire even more. Fili could feel his orgasm approaching, but he refused to let it take him until she found her release. From the strangled sounds she was making and the tremors starting to ripple through her body, he wouldn't have to wait long. He grit his teeth, struggling to maintain control, and let the hand on her breast slip lower, gliding down the taut muscle of her stomach, past her bellybutton, to find the little bundle of nerves just above where they were joined. When she threw back her head, gasping desperately as Fili stroked her clit, he swallowed her cries with his mouth. She turned her head towards him, kissing him back hungrily over her shoulder as he pounded his thick cock into her mercilessly and stroked her nubbin, swirling it between his thumb and forefinger. Fili felt her body shudder and her walls begin to clench around him, and he knew his own movements were becoming more erratic. Finally, she let out a strangled cry at the same time as her walls clamped tightly around him, and Fili finished a heartbeat afterwards, spilling his seed deep within her as her body shook and she cried out his name.

They were both breathing heavily as they came back down from their shared climax, the aftershocks rippling through their bodies almost in harmony. "Moira, amrâlimê," Fili planted gentle kisses to her shoulder blade and the back of her neck as she recovered. She was still trembling, and he saw she was struggling to hold herself upright after the intensity of her orgasm. He wrapped his arm around her waist to support her suddenly boneless body as he slipped out of her, watching in pleased fascination as a little of his seed dribbled down her thighs when he did so. She swayed as he turned her around to kiss her, gently now. Her hands swept up his chest and clutched at his shoulders for support as their tongues glided together, gently probing each others mouths. His arms were still encircling her waist as they kissed, supporting her as she recovered her strength. "Fili," She breathed in a reverent tone, resting her forehead against his. The corners of Fili's lips quirked upwards in a minuet smirk, and for a moment they both stood there, savoring their connection.

"Shall we try actually getting _into_ the bed this time, amrâlimê?" He asked her presently. Moira laughed lowly, tugging gently on one of his mustache braids as she did so. "We'd better. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stand."

Chuckling, he swept his arm up under her knees and swept her off of her feet. She made an adorable squeak of surprise, and her hands went automatically to his neck. He easily climbed into the bed, still carrying her somehow, and laid her against the blankets. He drew himself up over her, placing his weight on his forearms, planted on either side of her head. He gazed at her for a moment, watching her watch him with dark eyes drowsy with pleasure, before gently lowering his mouth to hers. The kiss was tender, his lips working carefully on hers, a caress more than a kiss, really.

"Amrâlimê," He breathed against her lips.

"Amrâlimê," she repeated back to him.

Fili started, pulling back to look at her, and to Moira's shock, began to laugh.

"What?" Moira was confused, which only made Fili laugh harder, dropping his head to the crook of her neck in an attempt to stifle the guffaws.

"Fili, what?!" she demanded. "What did I do? You've been calling me that since Mirkwood. I thought it meant 'I love you' or something."

Realizing the gesture that she had been trying to make, and hearing the annoyance creeping into her voice, Fili made an effort to subdue the laughter bubbling up.

"It means 'my love'." Fili's shoulders were still shaking, and his blue eyes were clearly amused beyond words. "But that's the feminine. It's only used to refer to lasses."

"Oh." A flush of embarrassment crept up Moira's cheeks, and Fili thought it made her even lovelier. "Did I just call you a girl?" She really did seem terribly embarrassed.

"Aye, but it's alright." His bearded lips were still smiling, although he forced his laughter down for her sake. "I know you're also attracted to lasses, so I'm not _too_ terribly offended." He joked.

"Even after you just worked so hard to prove what a virile male you are?"

He laughed again, and shrugged, still hovering over her.

"You're very secure in your masculinity."

He cocked an eyebrow at what was, to him, a very odd comment."Any reason why I shouldn't be?"

"No, of course not. But most human males I've known would be horrified at what what I just did, and have to engage in a lot of ridiculous chest-thumping behavior."

"Well, I'm not human."

"No," she said softly. "You're better." Fili seemed pleased at that statement, and he bent to kiss her again, his tongue licking her lips, seeking entrance. She gladly granted it, sliding her hands up to caress his face, and for a while they just kissed and basked in the afterglow of their coupling. When he pulled away and rested his forehead to hers, eyes closed, soft smile on his full lips, she asked the question.

"What's the masculine version, then?"

"Amrâlumê."

She looked up into his blue eyes. "Say it again." It took her a few tries to wrap her tongue around the foreign word. When she finally got it, she looked him deeply in his incredibly bright blue eyes and whispered "Fili, amrâlumê."

Fili was sure it was sexiest thing he'd ever heard. He made love to her gently this time, soft and slow, taking his time to caress her body back into a conflagration of desire and need that had her burning for him again. He gazed into her dark eyes lovingly as their bodies tangled together and they became one once more. He told her he loved her while he was still inside of her. The intimacy was almost too much for Moira. She kissed him again, trying hard to feel only love and not fear as he kissed her like she was the only woman in the world, moving himself gently within her. She was _definitely_ going to drown in him.

~000~


	3. First Night in Erebor

**Unmoored: First Night in Erebor**

After several chapters of darkness in Unmoored (and more coming), I had to write Moira and Fili being happy for a little while. So I decided to write a deleted scene that would have taken place during Chapter 24, their first night in Erebor. Shameless smut.

~0~0~0~

They hardly got very far down the corridor at all before Fili shoved her up against the stone wall, his lips claiming hers roughly. His body was pressed to hers as he stretched upwards, and Moira could feel every hard line of his well-defined muscles beneath the rough human clothes from Laketown that he was still wearing. She kissed him back hungrily, fisting one hand in his long blonde hair and clutching his large bicep with the other. His hands were roaming her body, setting sparks between them where he touched her. His full lips worked on hers, his beard scratching her face deliciously, his tongue probing her mouth insistently. When Moira bit his bottom lip at the same time that she yanked roughly on his hair, he growled into her mouth, the feral sound making heat pool in her core.

"Mahal, do you have _any_ idea what you do to me, woman?" Fili groaned, his voice low and husky.

Moira couldn't help giggling against his lips. "Probably the same thing you do to me." She caught one of the beads of his mustache in her teeth, tugging oh-so-gently.

Fili's sapphire eyes were stormy with desire, and his voice got even deeper somehow. "I'm going to do _so_ many things to you." he growled as his hands on her waist tightened.

"Yes, please." Moira bucked her hips against him, but the slight height difference meant that she couldn't feel what she really wanted to. With a growl Fili shoved one of his knees between her legs and braced it against the wall as he pulled her down to crush against him. He claimed her lips again as one of his large, hot hands squeezed the globe of her ass, the other gliding down the outside of her leg to the knee, pulling it up. She followed his wordless direction and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking them. When he ground his hips against her, his growing hardness rubbing against her center through both their pants, they both groaned simultaneously.

Fili nipped her neck, drawing a gasp from her. One of his hands slipped under her worn tunic, stroking the taut muscle of her stomach for a moment before gliding upwards. He continued to plant kisses and nips to her neck and throat, soothing the bite-marks with his talented tongue as he did so. Somehow his thick, surprisingly nimble fingers undid the laces to her bodice without looking, the tunic still covering her chest. When he felt the laces underneath the outer garment loosen, Fili slipped his hand inside. He was pleased to hear the soft little keen slip past her lips when his hand closed around her breast, the calloused thumb brushing over the swiftly-hardening nipple as he sucked a dark bruise into the crook of her neck.

Moira shuddered at the overload of sensations. She was trapped between the cold smoothness of the stone at her back and the incredible heat of Fili's body as he held her; one of his large, warm hands was still cupping her ass, supporting the weight of her body easily and squeezing gently every now and then; the other hand was massaging her breast, rubbing the smooth skin in circles, his skilled fingers tweaking the nub to an almost-painful hardness; his lips and teeth and tongue glided over her pulse; the braids of his mustache tickled her tingling skin just below where that incredible mouth was sucking her neck, leaving what would surely be an impressive hickey tomorrow. Her moans became more desperate as she ground herself against Fili's still tightly-contained manhood. The growl that came from him then touched something primal within her. His hips surged forward, pressing her harder into the wall, and she could feel herself getting wetter as he rutted against her.

He pulled his face back from her neck to look at her now. The expression on his face was almost wild, the pupils of his eyes so blown that she could barely see the blue, and when he spoke, his deep voice was horse and gravelly. "I'm going to take you right here, against the wall."

As hot as that sounded, Moira had to protest. That weren't that far from the rest of the Company, after all. "Is that … wise?"

His full lips twisted in an incredibly sexy smirk, his eyes dancing mischievously. "You're just going to have to be quiet this time."

"You know I can't – ah!" she gasped as he leaned forward again and licked the shell of her ear, still kneading her breast under her shirt with one hand as he started to grind his hips into her again. Moira writhed against him urgently. " _Gods_ , Fili!" she panted. "What are you doing to me?"

"Whatever I want." His hand left her breast now, and he chuckled when she whined. He slid his hand downwards to the top of her leggings, undoing the laces and slipping inside with ease. When he moved aside her smallclothes, he found that she was already dripping.

"So wet, amrâlimê." his tone was mocking, and Moira ground herself against the bulge in his pants in response. He groaned brokenly, and his eyes sparkled dangerously as his lips crashed on hers. His kiss was hard, desperate, and it lit her even more on fire. While their lips were still locked together, two fingers plunged inside of her tight hole without warning. Moira cried out as Fili's fingers started to fuck her, making a scissoring motion as he did so. She writhed and gasped as she felt herself stretch around him. His knee was between her legs again, and she rode his hand as her weight was supported on his thigh, his thumb hitting her sensitive clit with each downstroke as he kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth, tangling with hers, the beads of his mustache braids hitting her chin from the force with which he kissed her.

"Moira, amrâlimê," Fili growled into her mouth. After a moment he pulled back to watch her face in fascination. Her eyes were shut tightly, the lids fluttering, her cheeks burning. Her lightly tanned skin was marked with nips and bruises all along her neck, the marks he had left to claim her as _his_. And oh _Mahal_ , that mouth! Those dark pink lips were swollen from kissing, and that beautiful, fuckable mouth was wide open as she gulped for air desperately. Fili felt himself harden even more as he remembered what it had felt like when her hot mouth had enveloped him, the wanton sight of her moaning and writhing beneath him with her lips wrapped around him, so excited by sucking his cock that she had to touch herself while doing so. Mahal had truly blessed him to make this wild one his mate.

"My little wildcat," Fili purred, as he crooked his fingers inside of her heat, feeling her quiver against him. "I'm going to make you come on my hand first, spread you open and make you nice and slick for me, and then I'm going to fuck you right into the rock. I'm going to imprint your moans right into the walls of Erebor, till the stone itself remembers how you feel writhing against it, remembers the sound of your voice begging for me, begging for my cock."

The tightly-wound coil of pleasure in Moira's belly was getting even tighter, and she was starting to thrash now. Her hands clutched Fili's shoulders tightly, her nails biting into him through his shirt, and she bit down on her lip in a desperate attempt to muffle the sound of her pleasure. Fili squeezed her ass with the hand that was still supporting her behind, and he smiled smugly when her eyes rolled up into her head.

Fili slicked his thumb with her juices before returning it to the jewel hidden in her folds, his thick digits still spearing into her. When his thumb returned to her clit she gasped and arched against him as he stroked it with sure, even strokes. He leaned in close to her flushed face, gently rubbing the short hair of his beard against the sensitive flesh of her neck. She was gasping, but trying so hard to control her reactions. Fili grinned against her skin. Mahal, he loved doing this to her.

"Are you close, my little wildcat?"

He felt rather than saw her nod.

"Don't scream."

His fingers sped up at the same time that his mouth closed on her neck, sucking and nibbling another mark into the flesh there as he fucked her with her hand. Shudders were taking over her entire body now as she struggled to hold in her cries, and Fili could feel her walls tightening around his fingers. When she began to truly squirm, moaning his name, he kissed her hard, swallowing her cries as the heat within her exploded and overflowed and she came hard against his hand.

After giving her a moment to come down from the high, Fili pulled his fingers from her core and raised them to his mouth, very deliberately, slowly, swirling his tongue around them and licking at her fluids, making sure she was watching. A promise for later. But Moira grabbed his wrist, growling "Share." And with that she plunged his fingers into her own mouth, sucking furiously. Fili groaned deeply. He should have expected that, she had done it before. But it didn't fail to affect him just as strongly as it had the first time. He could feel his manhood straining against its confines in his breeches, and Fili decided he couldn't take it any longer.

He pulled his fingers from her mouth and practically ripped the tunic over her head. He only took a moment to admire her now-exposed breasts, bending to briefly suck one rosy nipple, rolling the nub around his mouth, before he pulled away again. The nipple fell from his mouth with a _pop!_ and a whine from Moira. Fili chuckled at that, sweeping one large hand down her leg, to the top of her soft leather boot. He took a moment to stroke the calf, savoring the feel of her strong leg trembling in his hand, before he ripped the boot off. He tossed it into the dark, somewhere.

Fili kissed her again, and her small human hands went to the collar of his tunic as his went to her thighs. He sat her feet back onto the stone ground, his mouth never leaving hers as they clumsily disrobed each other. Fili heard ripping, and realized it was his shirt. She had gotten frustrated with getting it off of him the standard way, and the poor worn Laketown fabric couldn't take much abuse before giving way. He wanted to mock her for her impatience, but he knew he was being just as bad. Only one leg of her pants came off; the other boot was still on her foot and impeded the progress of her leggings down … well, her legs. Fili gave up and let the article of clothing dangle from her foot. The important parts were exposed now anyway.

He was on his knees in front of her now, and Moira adjusted her stance to widen her legs just slightly, giving him better access. The delicate pink folds hidden beneath her dark curls were already dripping and swollen, quivering with anticipation. Fili leaned closer to her womanhood, breathing in the heady scent of her musk, before blowing a hot breath on her heated flesh. She whimpered, bucking away from the wall.

Fili chuckled. "Don't forget: Quiet."

With one hand Fili dragged his fingers gently up her thighs, watching the muscle beneath tense and flex in response, while the other hand gripped her hip and held her still. The tips of his fingers skimmed her folds, parting them just slightly, causing her to tremble. He smirked up at her, and then the pointed tip of his wet, pink tongue swept up her soaking folds and swirled around her nubbin, for just a moment before retreating. Moira's hands went to his hair, grabbing fistfuls of the blonde locks, trying to force his face closer to her heat. He chuckled again, before he gently guided her to raise her bare leg over his shoulder, dangling down his back. This gave him a much better angle with her standing. One hand kneaded the fleshy globe of her behind as he leaned in. Fili swept his tongue gently across her center again, before he dived in and fairly _gobbled_ the flesh before him, sucking the outer folds into his hot, wet mouth. Moira moaned brokenly as her hands in his hair tightened painfully, and Fili sucked harder. Oh yes, he liked it when she pulled. Fili closed his eyes in delight as he sucked on her sex, and he couldn't hold back his moan at the sweet taste of her arousal.

Moira shuddered. The pleasure Fili was building inside of her was nearly unbearable, washing over her in red waves of hot ectsaty. When he began to moan against her sex, the vibration rattling her to her soul, Moira shoved one of her fists into her mouth in a desperate effort to muffle the scream she felt building. The hand on her hip migrated to her opening, fingers pressing gently, teasingly, while his other hand continued to knead her ass. Fili's mouth released her folds and closed around her clit at the same time that two of his thick fingers pressed inside of her slick heat. She was already wound so tight that he barely had to pump into her at all before she came undone. The world went white behind her eyes. Her body thrashed and bucked violently, she thought she screamed his name but she couldn't be sure, and whatever noises she did manage to make were muffled but her own hand over her mouth. When she came back to herself, her chest heaving with the force of her breaths, Fili was smirking up at her, his fingers still slowing working themselves in and out of her heat. Gods, his beard was _soaked_ with her essence. Could there possibly be anything sexier? After a moment, he planted a gentle kiss to her pubic bone and stood up, eliciting a faint whine when he pulled away from her.

Fili took a step back for a moment to admire his work. Moira's hair was disheveled, the force of their activities meaning that the dark silky strands would have to be re-braided before the rest of the Company could see her. Her bewitching dark eyes were glazed with pleasure. Her neck, throat, shoulders and the tops of her breasts had dark love-bruises sucked into the skin. She was still wearing the forest green bodice, although Fili had no idea where the laces were, and the cloth hung limply from her shoulders, framing her luscious, pert breasts instead of hiding them, and those breasts were heaving now from the force of her desperate breaths. Fili's gaze swept lower, down the tight muscle of her stomach, past her bellybutton, to her heated, soaked center. Her juices were running down her leg after the orgasm his hands and mouth had coaxed from her, down to where she still had one boot on and her pants and her smallclothes bunched around that ankle. Neither of them had cared enough to disrobe properly, just needing to touch each other. She was a picture of debauchery.

Fili saw her watching him hungrily, and he smirked as his hands went to the laces of his trousers. He saw her breath hitch, so he went slowly, to torture her. "Fili," she whined after a moment, and he grinned at her, jubilant that she had been the one to give in. He pulled his cock out and slowly pumped it, running his thumb over the head and almost gasping at the sensation. He bit his lip to hold the sound in. Fili wanted to be the one in control. So instead he smirked, standing just out of Moira's reach as he ran his hand up and down his thick shaft slowly, watching her lick her lips, her heated gaze glued to his member.

"Like what you see, my little wildcat?"

"Yes," it was more of a moan than a word.

"You want this? You want this inside of you?"

"You know I do!" she snapped now.

"Now, now," he admonished her. "Behave, or I'll stop."

"You wouldn't." her eyes glittered dangerously.

"Do you want to risk it?"

Moira sagged against the rock wall in defeat, watching him. Fili smirked as he made a show of jerking into his hand, throwing his head back to toss his golden hair that he knew she loved. When he groaned deeply, the matching moan that came from her could have convinced him he was in a whorehouse if he didn't know better, she sounded so needy and wanton. Suddenly a wicked smile spread across her face, and Fili had a sudden feeling that he was out of his depth. Her voice became sultry and seductive. "Two can play this game." she crooned. Yes, the balance of power had suddenly shifted.

Her burning dark eyes on his, she slowly slid her own fingers down her body, caressing as she went. One hand cupped her breast to toy with the nipple while the slim fingers of the other hand slid against her own slick folds. She bit her lip to hold back her moan as she bucked against her own fingers. Fili groaned as he watched her. His grip on his cock tightened as he watched her manipulate her clitoris, her other hand kneading her breasts, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Mahal, she was a sight like this! He wanted to be the one to give her such pleasure, but Fili watched and carefully cataloged the way she touched herself, remembering everything she did, every little spot she touched, every twist of her fingers that caused a sigh to come from her. He watched, learning, and stroked his cock furiously until he could take it no longer. He had to be inside of her.

In a heartbeat Fili had her shoved up against the wall, lips crashing desperately against hers, their naked flesh finally able to rub against the other's, tongue forcing its way past her lips to explore, to lick and caress along her teeth, the roof of her mouth, her own tongue. Moira moaned into his mouth as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, at the same time that he lifted her by the ass, positioning the blunt head of his cock at her entrance as he pressed her to the rock behind her.

"I win." Moira smirked at him.

Fili grunted. "Yes, you win. And now," his voice became a growl. "You're going to get your reward." And with that, he surged forward, burying himself balls-deep in her slick channel, thrusting hard enough to make her shudder and cry out. He kissed her quiet, swallowing down her moans as he began to move within her heat and she locked her legs around his waist. By all the Valar, she was _so tight!_ Her nails dug into the muscles of his back, and her breasts were shoved up against his chest. Fili was sure that her nipples were hard enough to cut diamonds if he had tried. She was rocking her hips against him insistently, begging for more friction, for deeper, harder thrusts. Fili gave it to her, gave her all of him, kissing her hard as he was true to his word and roughly fucked her against the stone walls of Erebor. When his mouth left hers to bite and nibble her jaw, Moira bit her lips desperately to try to strangle the breathy moans that his savage thrusts were drawing from her. She only half-succeeded.

"You're mine." Fili growled into her ear. "Mine, all mine, to do with as I please."

Her walls clamped even tighter around his manhood at his words, making Fili gasp. Moira was so independent the rest of the time, but she seemed to love his possessive tendencies when they lay together. She _wanted_ to be claimed. She _wanted_ to belong to him. It made Fili feel immensely powerful. Over and over Fili pounded his hard cock deep into her warm, wet core, reveling in the feeling of her squeezing around him tightly. Then she began to truly shudder, tightening around him as she softly moaned his name. Fili's burning blue eyes took in every detail of her face."That's it, my little wildcat, say my name." He whispered hoarsely, one of his hands coming up to knead her breast, roughly tweaking the nipple. "Say my name and let the whole Mountain know who you belong to."

 _ **"FILI!"**_ She screamed then, clamping hard around his cock, and Fili roared as he thrust even deeper inside of her, driving her up the wall a few inches as they came together, her muscles tightening around him as he spilled himself within her core, milking him of seed. Her head fell to his shoulder, and he could feel her hot breaths on his skin as she panted from the exertion of their coupling, her body still trembling with the after-shocks of her orgasms. Her hands were clinging to his biceps for all she was worth, as if she was afraid she would float away if she let go.

"Fili," she whispered his name into his skin, almost a prayer, as she gently nuzzled his neck.

His arms tightened around her. "Amrâlimê."

Fili slid carefully to his knees, bringing Moira and himself down to the stone ground. He rocked backwards into a sitting position, with Moira straddling him. She was still trembling, and if he hadn't done something he feared she would have fallen even with his arm supporting her.

She sighed, a sound that was so full of contentment that Fili couldn't help but burst with pride. "That has to have been the most satisfying sex I've had in a _long_ time." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, a sly smile spreading across her features. "You realize, you keep setting the bar higher like that, you'll make it hard to top yourself."

Fili chuckled, sweeping a hand up her bare back as he answered, watching her shiver. "Well, what's life without challenges?"

~0~0~0~


End file.
